1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan structure, and more particularly to a cushion pad for a ceiling fan blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. early publication No. 2011/0116946 discloses a fan blade mounting system. The fan blade mounting system comprises a plurality of main bodies 1. Each main body 1 has an axial through hole 2. The main body 1 has a pair of flanges 3 at two ends thereof. The flanges 3 are disposed around the outer periphery of the main body 1. The flanges 3 each have a chamfer 4 at one side thereof, namely, the chamfers 4 of the flanges 3 are disposed at the two ends of the main body 1, respectively. The main body 1 can be smoothly squeezed into a lock hole 6 of a ceiling fan blade 5 through the chamfers 4. To cooperate with the thickness of the ceiling fan blade 5, the main body 1 is confined in the lock hole 6 by the flanges 3. After that, a fastening member of a blade frame is inserted into the through hole 2 of the main body 1 to fix the ceiling fan blade on the blade frame. The main body 1 is to absorb the vibration caused by the operation of the ceiling fan blade and the blade frame, providing a cushion and buffer effect to the joint of the ceiling fan blade and the blade frame so as to prevent noises and vibrations when the ceiling fan operates.
However, the flanges 3 provide a limit effect to the main body 1, so the diameter of each flange 5 is greater than the inner diameter of the lock hole 6 of the ceiling fan blade 5. Though the end of each flange 3 has the chamfer 4, the main body 1 cannot be squeezed into the lock hole 6 of the ceiling fan blade 5 with ease. This results in consumption of time and labor to assemble the ceiling fan. The flanges 3 of the main body 1 provide a limit effect, so the distance between the flanges 3 must cooperate with the thickness of the ceiling fan blade 5. Therefore, the producer has to manufacture various ceiling fan cushion pads in different sizes for different thicknesses of ceiling fan blades. When the ceiling fan is assembled, it is required to mate the cushion pad of the ceiling fan blade with the thickness of the ceiling fan blade. This causes great inconvenience to assemble the cushion pad of the ceiling fan blade. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.